The present invention relates to a transfer material feeding device used in a transfer apparatus which is adapted to supply a color agent to a sheet, in accordance with an image to be formed on the sheet.
Among conventional transfer apparatuses of this type, there are thermal transfer printing machines which print an image on a sheet by heating part of a ribbon (transfer material) coated with, e.g., ink (color agent). Generally small-sized, low-priced, noise-free, and capable of printing on ordinary paper, these printing machines have recently been used for computers, recorders for the output of word processors, and copying apparatuses.
In the prior art transfer apparatuses of this type, an unused ribbon on one roll shaft is wound around another roll shaft after the ribbon has been used for printing.
Thus, a conventional transfer material feeding device is provided only with a roll shaft and a ribbon (transfer material) wound thereon. In setting a replaceable ribbon in the transfer apparatus, the roll shaft wound with the ribbon is mounted on a ribbon setting shaft in the apparatus housing. Then, an operator must draw out one end portion of the ribbon from the roll shaft, and wind it around a separate empty roll shaft by hand. Thus, the prior art transfer material feeding device is subject to the following drawbacks.
1. The replacement of the ribbon is troublesome and time-consuming: PA1 2. The operator must directly touch the ribbon coated with the color agent, thus soiling his hands. PA1 3. The operation of winding one end portion of the ribbon around the empty roll shaft by hand requires extra space. PA1 4. The ribbon may be crumpled or flawed while it is wound around the empty roll shaft, possibly causing defective image formation. PA1 a transfer material in the form of a sheet and having two end portions, said transfer material including the color agent; PA1 a pair of roll shafts individually engaging the two end portions of the transfer material and wound with the transfer material, whereby the transfer material is fed in one direction; and PA1 a case integrally enclosing the pair of roll shafts and the transfer material and opening on one side thereof so that part of the transfer material located between the two roll shafts is exposed.